


No Way Around It

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (well... kinda... it's actually only implied that it's related to a specific character in that), Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Slavery, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: An order is an order.





	No Way Around It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello, I hate my brain for suggesting the question that led to this fic.
> 
> I only prioritized writing it because the plot actually came to me and I'm blocked on We Could Think About Hope because I know where I want the next chapter to go but otherwise don't have strong long term plans for that story.

"You are fully aware of the insubordination you have committed. You should be lucky I'm not having you shattered. But you must be punished. Therefore, you will inflict damage to your gem. And you will do it yourself."

It was an order. There was no way around it.

Except… perhaps… she had not listed a timeframe. In theory, though she had to do it, she could _choose_ when. Right?

_"You will inflict damage to your gem. And you will do it yourself."_

But her owner… would she not wonder? A "why have you not done what I have asked?" A "defying an order… do you wish to receive further punishment?" An "are you defective; do I need to have you replaced?"

Maybe her owner would eventually take matters into her own hands. Rescind the order—or not—and do the damage herself. Owners hurting Pearls weren't altogether _abnormal_ , after all. Or maybe she was just waiting, enjoying it, knowing the undone order would be torture that would bore deep into the demure gem's form.

This Pearl did not know. This Pearl did not wait to find out.

_"You will inflict damage to your gem. And you will do it yourself."_


End file.
